


It's not like I'm scary or anything

by yeehaaaaw3742



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Legal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaaaaw3742/pseuds/yeehaaaaw3742
Summary: Peter Parker is still masked around the Avengers until he's comfortable enough to show them. That is until someone tries to take it off at one of the parties Tony throws leaving Peter pissed off and trying to fight. Bucky then decides to try and calm him down so he doesn't hurt anyone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> one of my older stories, I tweaked it some but enjoy reading :)

Bucky had never really been open to the other Avengers. Yes he would be there when they spent time together but didn't really participate. He just stayed with Steve most of the time. Anyone else who tried to talk to him either got a glare or no response at all.

That is until Peter fucking Parker showed up. Everyone knew who Spiderman was. He joined them on some missions and has hung out at the Tower a few times, but never took his mask off. He kept his identity safe to himself for the longest time. The only person who knew his identity was Tony and every time someone tried to get Tony to spill he wouldn't, telling them Spiderman will tell you when he's comfortable enough.

Almost a year goes by and Peter still hasn't took off his mask around the Avengers. People like Clint and Sam have tried many times to get him to take it off and are starting to get agitated that their plans aren't working. Everyone else seems to respect his decision and leave him and his mask alone.

Bucky has noticed the boy ever since the first time they met. Bucky didn't speak to him when Peter greeted himself, he just nodded at him. Peter completely understood that Bucky just didn't feel like talking and said his goodbyes and left the man alone. Tony later explained to Peter that Bucky isn't a talker and why he thinks Bucky doesn't get close to people. Peter listened as Tony talked and felt kinda sad for the man on the inside but told Tony he wouldn't bother Bucky into getting him to talk back to him.

Peter was obviously going to talk to Bucky and try and include him if Peter felt like Bucky wasn't. He doesn't want him to feel like he doesn't have any friends. 'Everyone should have at least one friend, and that friend will be me :)' Peter thinks too himself as he gets ready for the party Tony decided to throw. Peter contemplates as if he should or shouldn't wear his mask with his suit. His suit is just a normal black suit with a white undershirt so it wouldn't be tacky, kinda match. Mr. Stark said he would get a new spider suit soon because this one is started to get old and has had to be sowed up in certain spots after patrol.

Peter puts the mask on after thinking about all the people Tony probably invited to the party. Yeah he'd like to let the Avengers know who he is, not half the planet. "Bye May!!" Peter decided to stay with May until he either got his own apartment or lived at the Tower. Tony had him a room and everything ready for if he did decided to stay at the Tower. "Bye sweetie have fun" May yells back from the living room as Peter opens his window and swings to the Tower.

Peter lands at the landing area for the Quinn jet and readjust his mask before walking into the Tower. He enters the elevator and FRIDAY takes him to the main floor where the party is being held. "Spiderman!" Steve exclaims as the doors open, making everyone turn and look at him. If it didn't have a mask on his face would be bright red from the attention. "Hey Guys!! need help with anything?"

LATER THAT NIGHT

The party is starting to come to a close, with no one but the Avengers left in the common area. Almost everyone is drunk besides Peter, Steve, Bucky (who has stayed to himself the whole night except when Peter went and said hello to him, to which he only nodded back) and Bruce. Bruce has actually snuck away half way through the night to finish the work in his lab. Everyone sat around in the living room having a normal conversation until Sam and Clint make a suggestion. "We should play a gaaaaaame" Sam agrees with Clint "YES". Some groan and others agree. Peter is one who agreed because why not? "Well what game then birds" Clint and Sam squint at each other like their talking telepathically before both shouting "TRUTH OR DAREEEE" Tony smacks his hand on his forehead, but agrees. "Fine, but only a few rounds."

The group all sat around taking turns asking each other truth or dare, Peter went a few times but said truth making some people boo him jokingly even though he had to say some embarrassing things. The group tried to get Bucky to join in on the game but the most he did was move closer to where Steve was sitting, Peter a couple seats down from him. Peter has always thought Bucky was an attractive man, i mean who couldn't. Peter knew he had a small crush on the ex-assassin but he felt like it wasn't going to change from that because he couldn't get close to Bucky. Physically and emotionally. He's closed off to everyone except Steve. Peter doesn't get hurt by it though, the crush will fade soon enough. 

"Spiderman truth or dare?" Peter looks at Natasha, "Truth" She rolls her eyes. "Okay um.. what's your real name? I'd rather call you something else besides Spiderman all the time."

Peter gets a weird feeling in his stomach but decides to answer. "Peter" He says. Natasha does the "mother like smile" to him that Tony started calling it after a mission when she was telling Peter that he did a good job. "Peter? Hmm dork" Clint says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Your name is Clint......." Peter white eyes get really small, making it look like he's squinting at him. "And? what's wrong with that?" Peter sighs, "Everything" People laugh at the two when Clint flicks him off and Peter blows a kiss back to him and then get back to the game. Everyone goes a few more times, with Thor having to try and attempt to do a backflip, which ended up with him landing on his neck. Peter busted out laughing at the sight and he saw Bucky put his face in his hands, probably trying to not show the small smile that formed on his face.

After Steve checking that he didn't actually break his neck, it was Peters turn again, and Sam was asking him the question. "Truth or dare Peter, and please for the love of god pick something besides truth." Peter groans and sits there for a second, "fine dare" Sam and Clint try and high five but miss because they're both still kinda drunk.

"Alright alright I got one. Take off your mask" Peters mouth falls open, along with Tony's who had suddenly sobered up. "No" Peter stated. "You have too, it's called a dare for a reason" The weird feeling in his stomach got heavier and his hands started to sweat. "I-I um" Bucky can tell just by the sound of his voice that he's about to start panicking.

"he said no, move on." Bucky deep voice comes from out of no where, making Peter turn and look at him, his eyes widening a little bit. Steve gets startled by his voice and jumps a little, making Bucky look at him weird. Steve just pushes his shoulder but gives him a nod. Sam rolls his eyes and gets up. "Fine, someone else ask him something I'm getting another drink." Sam walks out of the living room and goes behind the bar. Peter turns and sees Clint grinning at him. "what's with you and him tag teaming today" Peter mumbles to himself.

"Okay um hmmmm let me think." Clint takes the longest time thinking of something, making Peter roll his eyes and some even begin to leave, like Wanda, Vision, and Thor who wanted some more "tarts". "Okay i got one, can you actually make the web stuff come out of your ass? like an actual spider?"

Peter physically cringe at this and Natasha throws the nearest pillow at him, telling him how stupid he is. "Are you serious?" Peter questions.

"I mean yeah, your part spider"

"Just because i'm part spider doesn't mean that I can just-" The back of Peters head tingles as he speaks and he makes him alert. "make it come out of my ass. I don't even produce webs, i make them and i have web shooters on my arms. Stark helped me create better-" His head tingles really hard as someone grabs the top of his mask and tries to pull it off. Peter being quicker than that grabs the bottom of his mask around his neck and pull down with the same force. "What the fuck?" Tony semi yells.

Sam tries to pull the mask off his head but with Peter pulling back, the mask rips. It rips showing his left eyebrow, eyeball, and cheek. Peter let's go of the mask and flips off the couch and onto the ceiling. Sam, drunk and startled, just goes "woah!!" as he watched him crawl on the ceiling. Peter drops behind him and pushes him away, pissed off beyond max. The one thing he asked them not to do.

"Are you kidding me man? The only thing I fucking ask of y'all not to do is pressure me to take the mask off. Do you really think that'll make me show you any quicker? Fucking idiot." Everyone is baffled at Peters words to Sam, and Steve was so close to saying language but he felt like it wasn't the time.

"I just don't see why it's that serious kid. What's the point in keeping the mask on anyways. We're going to find out one day so just take it off now. To me it just seems like you're doing this for attention at this point. It's been a fucking year let up." Sam says back to him, now mad as well. The others are watching closely to make sure a brawl doesn't happen. "Shut the fuck up, you don't know anything. You don't know why i keep it on. But hey, it's just for attention right?" Peter starts rocking back and forth on his feet. Sam goes to say something else when Peter interrupts him.

"How about I just take it off now hmm? I mean it only seems far at this point. I mean what Sam wants is what he should get." Peter chuckles dryly before putting his hand at the bottom on his mask, "Kid you don't have to if you don't want too" Tony says, knowing that Peter has had anxiety about telling them before because of how young he is. He doesn't want them to treat him differently. Peter shakes his head and pulls the mask off and throws it at Sam.

"No it's fine Tony, really." He looks at everyone before looking back at Sam. Everyone had wide eyes, except Bucky, but he's just hiding his emotion. When Peter pulled the mask off Bucky almost fell out of his chair from how c u t e he actually was.

Peters face is red from anger at Sam. "Is this what you wanted? you fucking pussy." He hissed at him. Sams eyebrows raise "the fuck did you just say" Both men walk closer to each other, Peter going to jump on Sam when he's caught in mid air. Steve jumps up along with Bucky being the first people to notice they're about to fight and Steve goes for Sam while Bucky catches Peter.

Sam tries to get away from Steve but it's no luck when it's a super solider and your drunk. Peter fights against Bucky who's holding him pretty easily on his shoulder. "let go of me" He yells.

By this point Natasha, Tony, and Clint are all up as well. "Bucky take Peter somewhere else. I don't care where just get him out of here" Tony says to Bucky. He nods and beings walking away with Peter still trying to get off his shoulder.

Bucky takes Peter to his room and closes the door. He plops Peter on his bed. Peter quickly tries to book it to the door but Bucky beats him there, putting his hand on Peters who has his wrapped around the door handle. Bucky shakes his head and points back to the bed. "No" Bucky shrugs and in a flash has Peter back over his shoulder. He plops him back on the bed but doesn't move from his spot, looking at Peter with his arms crossed.

Peter groans and tries multiple times to juke Bucky out but it doesn't work, leaving him to sigh and lay down with his hands covering his face. He lays there for 10 minutes before speaking.

"I hate him with everything in me. He was always rude and sarcastic to me but i just thought that's what his fucking humor was so I went along with it." Peter sits back up and turns to Bucky who's still standing at the side of the bed, probably about a foot away from the bed. "He's just an arrogant ass. I mean who would do that to someone. T-That's like outing someone to a group of their friends when none of them knew he was gay. And i've fucking been in that situation too and it sucked. I thought that this would be different but apparently not." Peter starts breathing quicker thinking about that time in his high school when Flash outed him to the entire cafeteria. It only made the bullying worse from there, and no one cared for him to try and stop it.

"I went through my whole high school life being b-bullied for it a-a-an fuck" a tear falls out of his eye, Bucky's posture softens at the sight, his arms uncross. "And it sucked no one was there for me. Ned and Mj slowly stopped talking to me and F-Fl-ash and his group just-" Peter hiccups and tried to continue when Bucky slowly bends down to met Peters face and places his hands on his shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes. "Peter"

Peters mouth slams shut and he just stares at the man in front of him. That was the first time he's ever spoken directly to Peter. Peters stomach does a flip. "Calm down" His voice is deep but comforting to Peter. Peter nods and closes his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming out of them. He takes a deep breath but whimpers as another tear falls out of his eye. "It just sucks"

Bucky places his forehead on Peters and closes his eyes. Peter melts. These simple actions are making Peters insides turn and his "little crush" on the Winter Soldier grow. He's actually caring for Peter.

"listen to my breathing, copy me alright" Bucky takes some deep breaths, still touching foreheads with Peter. Peter takes a minute but finally starts breathing normally like Bucky is.

Bucky lifts his head off Peters and looks him in the eyes. Peter smiles at him and Bucky softly smiles back for the first time. Bucky looks all over Peters face, taking in the gorgeous view in front of him.

Bucky leans in and eskimo kisses Peter (where two people rub their noses together, it could be a friendly jester or something couples do, it's different to everyone). Peter looks at Bucky confused, but his face gets light pink. Bucky notices this and the smile stays on his face. "What was that?" Peter questions. He's not complaining, just wondering. "Eskimo kisses. My mother use to do that when she was proud of us or it was another way of saying she loved us" Peter smiles and rubs his nose against Bucky again. Bucky chuckles at his actions. 'It has to mean he's proud of me there's no way he loves me' Peter thinks to himself as he looks into Buckys eyes.

"You're so cute" Bucky says while looking over his face. Peter's face turns even redder and he looks away from Bucky, making him laugh. "stop" Peter softly pushes him away, and Bucky stands up straight and starts walking around his room, looking at all the stuff on his dresser and on his walls. "What? It's not like i'm lying, which i'm not" He says before Peter can object. "Wish i knew what was under there earlier." He jokes.

Peter playfully rolls his eyes and sits cross cross. "Well if you would have asked me one day I probably would have taken it off if i'm behind honest" Peter shrugs as Bucky turns and looks at him. "and why's that?"

Peters mouth falls open as he tries to think of something. "Well um.. I don't know, you seem very.....trustworthy yes I could trust you" Peter nods to himself thinking it was a good cover up. Bucky on the other hand can now read him like a book with the mask off. Complete lie. The way he blushed at the things Bucky did earlier let's him know he has a slight crush on the man. That only boost Bucky's confidence. Unless he's wrong and Bucky makes a fool of himself.

Bucky takes a seat beside Peter and pats his knee, keeping his hand there after. Peters leg gets hot from the touch. "Well i wouldn't have ever asked. I'm not like that drunk idiot out there. I know how to respect people's request." Peter nods. "And I thank you for that. I also thank you for stopping me from getting in a fight with him. I mean I still want to but it would be better in the long run if I didn't." Bucky hmms in agreement before looking at the clock on the wall. 12:00am.

He sighs. "Well, you should probably go to bed, it's very late" He begins to stand up when Peter lays his hand on the one on his knee. "Wait" Bucky sits back down and looks at Peter, waiting for him to continue. "You totally don't have to say yes but I was wondering if you could stay here for tonight? You don't have to but I don't want to be alone right now. Sometimes after situations like this it's hard for me to sleep and i don't want-" Bucky chuckles at his rambling.

"Of course doll, you don't need to feel afraid to ask." Bucky slips his shoes off and lays them beside Peters bed. "I honestly don't know why people do that sometimes when they ask me something" Peter looks at him confused. "Do what?" He stands up off the bed and grabs some pajama pants and a t-shirt from his drawer. "ramble, its not like i'm scary or anything" Bucky smirks. "Oh yeah, it's not like you give everyone the death stare that's in a 10 mile radius of you" Bucky chuckles at Peters sass as Peter enters his bathroom to change clothes. Bucky didn't even try to dress up for the party, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, showing off his arm that Peter looked at one to many times earlier.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Bucky says when Peter exits the bathroom. "Oh yeah okay" Peter rolls his eyes "literally if i didn't almost fight Sam we wouldn't be talking probably forever" Peter crawls up to the top and lays down, Bucky rolling over and copying him. They both stare up at the ceiling. "I mean you're right. I guess i kinda have to thank sam then. For pulling your mask off and letting me see your pretty face and for me pulling you away from him." Peter blushes and covers his face again, making Bucky rolls over on his side and grab his hands and pull them down. "Stop. I like your face"

Peter rolls and faces him, "I like yours too" Bucky smiles at his comment. Peter takes this time to move closer and rub his nose against Bucky's again. Bucky moves his as well. Peter then lays his head on Bucky's chest after pulling away and moves a little closer. Bucky obviously gets the message and wraps his arms around Peter, pulling him closer to the man and laying his head on top of Peters.

Peter wraps his arm around Bucky's shoulder, there legs now tangled together as they fall asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

From showing his face after getting his mask almost ripped off, then almost getting in a fight, to breaking down in front of his "little crush", to him caring for Peter and making him feel better, to laying together in Peters bed, Peter never thought this is what his night would have turned out to be.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! :)

You know when you get a flashback of something you did in the past and you get second hand embarrassment from it? That's what happened to Peter when he woke up. Bucky wasn't there and Peter thought it was a dream at first and sighed, thanking god. Not for Bucky not being there, but for him almost fighting Sam and taking his mask off. Peter changed into the clothes he left at the Tower as a 'just in case' and began to look for his mask. He panicked looking all around his room for 10 minutes. Peter saw a sticky note on his door that he was confused that he didn't see earlier.

'went to go train some, you take forever to wake up haha -bucky'. 'its only 10am' Peter thinks to himself before he smacks his hand over his mouth. 'Oh my god oh my god that was real'.

"FRIDAY is Mr. Stark awake?" FRIDAY takes a second before responding. "Yes, he is in his lab. Would you like me to ask if you could join him?" Peter doesn't even respond to her because he was already running to Tony after she said yes. Peter slams open the door making Tony jump and drop whatever he had in his hand in the floor, shattering it. "Damn it kid" Peter ignores his words. "Please tell me I didn't do what I did yesterday. thats so embarrassed" Peter sits in one of the random chairs scattered around the lap, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I mean yeah you did, but if i'm being honest I had my money on you" Tony chuckles but Peter doesn't find this amusing right now. "Mr. Stark I just changed how everyone use to see me as. They use to think of me as I don't know.... a nice dude but now they probably think i'm just one of those people who tries to fight everyone for attention" Tony shakes his head at the words. "You did that out of pure anger yes, but you had a reason. Sam invaded your privacy and you were just protecting it. If it was anyone else in your shoes last night would have been way worse. Jokes aside." Peter reluctantly nods and runs his hands down his face.

"And you also showed people not to fuck with you. I don't think anyone was expecting you to climb on the ceiling and call Sam a pussy" Tony chuckles as he picks up his Stark Pad. "Speaking of Sam, what happened after Bucky carried me away"

"Steve drug him to his room giving him a stern talk. God he reminds me of a grandfather sometimes. But yeah that's all I saw, Sam was pretty mad but it was probably because he was the one embarrassed, not you." Peter begins to respond when Tony says something first. "What about you and Barnes?" The look on Tony's face is unreadable as he pretends to tap away on his Stark Pad but Peter is to bust looking at the ceiling trying to control how red his face is getting. "o-Oh uh nothing really. He just left me in my room and stayed until I calmed down and then l-left." Peter nods to himself, that sounded good.

Tony smirked. "Oh yeah? Well FRIDAY told me something different. I asked where Barnes was later that night and she told me he hadn't left your room" Tony looks up from the screen at Peter who's staring at him with his jaw dropped. "Well would you look at the time" Peter gets out of the chair and quickly leaves the lab. "Bye Mr. Stark i'll see you later if i'm not dead by embarrassment" Peter hears Tony laugh as the lab doors close.

"FRIDAY you snitch"

THE NEXT DAY.

Peter hadn't seen Bucky for the rest of the afternoon. It kinda made him moody so he would out to patrol. Mr. Stark sent him his new suit since the other one was ripped and Peter was thankful, it was awesome.

He doesn't know why he was in a sour mood. Maybe it was just all the emotions from last night coming at him from different directions. Who knows.

When Peter got back to the Tower to grab his clothes from the night before, Bucky was already in his room making him jump out of surprise. "Oh H-Hi" Peter turns into a blushing mess around him so quickly now. Good thing he still had the mask on. "Hey Peter, good day patrolling?" Peter nods and starts picking up his clothes from the pile and placing them in his bookbag. "Yeah it was good, there was a couple bad guys but i stopped them. I'm just grabbing my clothes so May can throw them in the wash when I get back to the apartment."

"You're not staying here?" Bucky asks with a small hint of sadness. Peter turns around and looks at him, slipping the mask off. "Oh I usually don't stay here at the Tower. Most days I swing back home to my apartment." Bucky nods and does a small sigh. "Alright well, goodnight Peter"

"Wait stop. No. You didn't let me finish goof." Bucky looks at him confused, more about the word he called him. "I was going to say that I could just go back to my apartment and grab some extra clothes to bring here when I drop my dirty ones off and come back here for the night. I'd rather be here with you than my apartment by myself."

"Who said I was staying again?" Bucky looks at Peter. Peter's face drops and his stomach fills with something, He doesn't quite know yet. Bucky then smiles at him and pulls him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his torso. "I'm just kidding. I'm sorry. I'd love that" Peters quickly smiles and wraps his arms around his neck, giving him a hug before leaning his head back and rubbing his nose against Bucky's. Bucky hums at the action and softly kisses his forehead when they stopped. Peter's face turns bright red making Bucky smirk at him.

Peter puts his mask back on, telling Bucky he'll be back in a hour and is welcome to hang out in his room until he gets back.

When Peter gets back, Bucky is asleep on his bed. Peter took a quick shower at the apartment before coming back in his pajamas. Hopefully no one got a picture of Spider-man swinging around in his pajamas. Peter tries to climb into the bed as slowly as he can because he doesn't want to wake Bucky up. Peter knows from previous visits and because of his enhanced hearing Bucky sometimes doesn't sleep good.

Peter successfully lays his head down on the pillow but Bucky slowly opens his eyes and looks at him. "yay you're back" His deep sleepy voice mumbles as he wraps his arms around Peter again, pulling him close like a kid hugging a teddy bear. "Took you long enough" Peter runs his hand through his hair a couple times. "Sorry, i'll never leave you alone again." Peter says sarcastically, "May asked me how the party went and I had to make up an excu-" Bucky puts his finger on Peters lips with his eyes closed. "shhhhhhh quiet. Sleep time" Peter kisses his finger and he puts his hand back down. "Right, goodnight Bucky" Peter says and curls closer into his chest.

"G'night doll"

THE NEXT MORNING

Peter woke up facing the opposite direction he fell asleep in facing the wall. He went to move but felt arms around his waist and froze. Bucky's chest was against his back. 'he's spooning me he's spooning me he's spooning me' runs through Peters head and he hears a low chuckle behind him. "breathe kid" He wraps his arms around Peters waist tighter and pulls him even closer. Peter feels his member against his lower back and his eyes roll to the back of his head before he even knows he did it.

Peter sighs and turns over to face Bucky, his face right in front of Bucky's. Peter doesn't know his face is slightly red from seconds earlier. Bucky lifts on of his hands and cups his cheek in his hand. "What's got you blushin' like this hmm?" He runs his thumb down his cheekbone. "Oh it's nothing, I wake up hot sometimes." Bucky nods and smirks at him. "Yeah totally" He quickly rolls over and sits on Peter's hips, pinning them to the bed. "Pretty boys like you probably wake up hot and bothered a lot" He runs his hands up and down Peters side, watching his reaction. Peter's jaw drops from the sudden straddle, his eyes darkening. "Now this time tell the truth doll"

Peter groans softly as Bucky rolls his hips, his dick getting harder from the little movement. Bucky smirks at him again. "Words baby, use them" Peter whines.

Bucky lays down so his chest is touching Peter, his face right besides his. "I felt it" Bucky kisses his cheek softly before responding. "Felt what?"

"You" Peter moans as Bucky kisses the side of hid neck, right under his jaw. "Well you're feeling me right now so what's the difference?" Bucky teases him. Peter's face gets red but lust runs through his veins as Bucky continues to kiss his neck and the side of his face.

Peter sighs "no not you literally" He whimpers as Bucky runs over a sensitive spot on his neck. "your dick" He barely whispers as Bucky presses a hard kiss to his neck. "Oh yeah?" Peter nods and pressed his face into Bucky's shoulder, breathing deep as Bucky puts more pressure on his hips.

"Look at you" Bucky coos and sits up "getting so flustered over feeling me. God i can't imagine how bad you'll be once i'm inside you hmm? You'd like that won't you?" Bucky grins as Peter whines and sits up, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck. "Stop teasing" He pushes against Bucky's hips, trying to get some friction between the two. Bucky laughs at his attempt and moves off the bed, taking Peter with him who's hanging onto him like a koala. "noooooooo" Peter groans as Bucky puts him down. "Don't worry, it won't be long until I fulfill all the dirty scenes that run through your pretty head." Bucky kisses the corner of Peters mouth. "For now, breakfast"

Peter stares at him dumbfounded, "are you serious?" Bucky nods his head. "big boy hungry" He laughs at his own saying. "Im not going" Bucky throws him a longer shirt to cover his hard on. "yes you are" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes" "No"

"What can I do to make you come?" Peter smirks at him and Bucky realized what he said. "Not like that you dirty boy" Peter slightly glares at him and points to his lips. Bucky smiles at his attempt to be angry at him and walks over to Peter. Bucky puts his hands under Peters jaw and lifts his face up to his, kissing him sweetly. Peter smiles and kisses him back. Bucky softly bites his lip before pulling away. "Okay, now we can go" Peter reluctantly follows Bucky out of his room, mumbling about how much of a tease he's being.

Peter and Bucky walk to the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Peter sees Tony in the kitchen, with Natasha and Steve. Wanda, Clint, and Sam are sitting on the barstools, with Vision standing beside Wanda. "Hi Mr. Stark!!" Peter greets him as Bucky walks over to Steve, speaking to Steve and only Steve.

"Hey kid, sleep good?" Peter nods and hears the others conversation die down. "Tony...who is this?" Wanda questions him, Vision stands up a little straighter, a confused look on his face too. Peter is suprised Vision didn't know it was him, he was around when JARVIS was still a thing. "Oh this is Peter" Wanda tilts her head at him, waiting for him to continue. "Spider-man" He looks at her disappointed that she didn't figure it out. Wanda's face lights up and she smiles at Peter. "Wow! you took your mask off. Thats great!!"

Peter's smile kinda falters and he looks at Sam who's not looking at him but if obviously annoyed with him in the room. "Well yeah you could say that" Peter chuckles and scratches his neck. Wanda notices him look at Sam but ignores it for now. "Well you're cute as a button. How old are you?"

"Oh i'm 19" Wanda looks at Vision,who has an impressed look on his face, listening to the conversation, giddily. "Very impressive work Peter" Vision tells him. "Thank you"

"Oh this is great!! I finally have someone around my age here. No one can really relate to a 21 year old sometimes." Peter nods agreeing. "Yeah sometimes I have to explain certain words to Mr. Stark before he goes into cardiac arrest from confusion" Wanda laughs as Tony shoves Peter away. "That was one time, who the hell says 'cap' and it mean lying. I thought you were saying the dude was acting like Steve and I was so confused." All three laugh at Tony's confusion for the word 'cap'. Vision looking at Wanda smiling. Peter notices this and smiles at the two. Their relationship seems to be going in a great direction right now. That's good, she needs it after loosing her brother.

Peter looks over at Natasha after making his bowl of cereal who's stands with Steve and Bucky, giving the motherly smile at him. "So you're going to ditch the mask now correct?" Peter nods at her with a mouthful of cereal. Sam groans and spins around in his chair, getting up and leaving the kitchen. Peter hears him mumble "get over yourself" before fully exiting the kitchen. He probably forgot some people have enhanced hearing. Peter gives him a disgusted look and looks over at Bucky who's staring daggers into the back of his head, flipping his knife in and out of his fingers. If Peter wasn't annoyed with Sam, he'd probably be staring off in space looking at his hand.

'Where does he keep that thing?' Peter thinks to himself as he watches him. Bucky looks over at Peter and smiles at him, doing a really cool trick with his knife before touching something on his metal arm and it slightly opening, leaving a space that fits his knife perfectly. Peter's mouth opens at the sight. Bucky slips the knife back into his arm and closes it up. Bucky raises his eyebrows, looking him up and down for a split second before responding to Steve like nothing happened. It's over to quick for anyone to notice.

They group spend the rest of the morning asking Peter questions about him and his life growing up. Peter smiles at the Avengers for accepting him and actually wanting to know stuff about him. After a hour of answering questions, Peter excuses himself and goes back to his room and spends the next 6 hours in his room. Watching TV, playing video games, and texting Ned about the new lego set.

Peter sets his controller down and lays down on his bed, sighing. He thinks about what happened earlier this morning in the same spot and blushes at the memory. He accidentally gets too comfortable and before he knows it Peter's body decides it's nap time.

When Peter woke up, he felt heaviness on his chest and stomach. He opens his eyes and sees Bucky laying on top of him again. He's not trying to be sexual this time, Bucky has his arms wrapped around Peters neck and his head is on his shoulder. Peter can feel his breath on his neck. "Finally" Bucky mumbles. "I was about to start checking for a pulse."

"Har de har" Peter says back to him. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were doing stuff with Steve." Bucky nods. "I was, but now i'm not. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay...." Peter looks at him. "Would you like to go on a date with me later?" Peters whole body feels like it's on fire and his smile gets even wider. "I'd love too" Bucky chuckles and rubs his hand up and down his arm. "Well, I'll leave you here to get ready, it's 5:49 now, i think we'll leave around 7 if that's okay. Nothin' fancy" Peter nods and Bucky leaves a quick small kiss on Peters lips before climbing off and leaving his room. Peter laughs at Bucky but is glad he is very comfortable with him. It may be moving quicker than usual relationship but this isn't a usual relationship. 'A half spider half human and a ex HYDRA assassin. Such a good combo' Peter laughs at his thoughts as he gets out of bed and walks into his bathroom to take a shower.

Peter changes into his black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. He slips on a red and black flannel over his shirt and leaves it unbuttoned. He grabs his shoes and slips them on and checks his phone. '6:30, I'm good on time'. Peter leaves his room and walks down to the common area. Tony and Steve are talking in the living area, greeting Peter when he walks in. "Hey guys"

"Whats got you not walking around in your pajamas?" Tony asks him. Tony smirks at Steve who grins back at him when Peter isn't looking. Both know why, they just want to see if he'll say it. Bucky had Steve help him, and Steve borrows money from Tony so he had to tell him because Tony wouldn't stop asking. "Oh nothing, just felt like changing it up." Tony nods and hold back from giggling like a school girl. He's excited that Peter is going on his first date, it feels like a father moment. The two men continue their conversation as Peter listens, messing around with his phone. 

When it hits 7:00, Peter puts his phone in his pocket and puts his hands in his lap, lacing his fingers. His palms start to get a little sweaty, getting nervous. Peter isn't surprised he's nervous, he gets nervous about everything. When he was in school he would get nervous to go to the bathroom. Peter wipes his hands on his jeans. Steve notices. "there's no need to be worried Peter, it'll be great." Peter looks at him and smiles at him, "Thanks Steve. Speaking of" Peter looks around, "Where is he? It's already 7" Peter huffs. Steve playfully rolls his eyes. "Calm down Pete, Bucky's probably taking forever to get ready. That has never changed from when we were kids."

"Shut up punk. That is not true" Bucky walks out from the hallway into the living room. He has on some dark blue jeans, with a white shirt. His leather jacket is folded over his arm. "Oh yeah? this man would take so long to get ready we'd be late for everything." Bucky walks past him and smacks him on the back of the head. "Besides, I was only late because I went to your room where I thought you would be." He sneers at Peter who's sticks his tongue out at him. "You ready?" He asks. "Yeah let's go". Peter and Bucky leave down the elevator, leaving Tony and Steve alone again. Steve looks at Tony and he has his mouth slightly open, looking at his Stark pad. "What?" Steve asks. 

"I've never heard him speak a sentence that wasn't threatening before. Didn't know he had it in him." Steve rolls his eyes and rubs the back of his head that slightly stings from where Bucky hit him. 

Bucky drives Peter in a truck to a location Steve showed him when he first came to the Tower. Bucky calls it his 'private place' and would like to share it with Peter. Him and Steve went and bought a bunch of stuff to eat as they sat together in the back of the truck with a bunch of pillows and blankets. Bucky took one of Tony's 'projector things' and him and Peter watched a couple of his favorite movies after watching the sunset. It was a little after 11:30 when they packed up and went back to the Tower. Peter was starting to get a little too cold( even though his room is always cold) but Bucky was use to the cold and held him closer until they called it quits. 

Peter laces his hands with Bucky's human one on the way back to the Tower. "Thank you for doing all this for me. It was nice. I loved it." Bucky smiles and rubs his thumb along Peters hand. "Im glad, but I cant take all the credit. Steve and Stark helped me some." Peter gasps. "I knew it! They both grinned at each other when I walked into the room. Sneaky fucks." Bucky chuckles at Peters choice of words. "I have one more thing for you, but you have to wait till we get back to the Tower." Peter groans. "whyyyyy I don't like surprises "

"don't worry it's not bad." Bucky says as they pull into the back of the Tower and park. Bucky reconnects his metal hand this time with Peter as they walk back to his room, swimming his arm every once in a while. Peter swings their arms really high at one point. "Woah there. Almost pulled my arm straight off." Peter laughs out loud, clinching his stomach at the thought go Bucky's arm flying off his shoulder. 

Both simultaneously let go of each others hands as they get to the common area, seeing that most of the other Avengers are awake. Most don't pay them any attention except Steve and Tony who smile like proud dads at the two and Wanda who winks at Peter, making him blush. Bucky keeps walking and Peter catches up. Bucky stops in front of Peters room and Peter accidentally runs into his chest, not paying attention. Bucky takes the chance to wrap his arms around Peter and hug him. Peter's face gets even redder as he hugs him back. Bucky leans down and Eskimo kisses Peter. "So what was the other surprise?" Peter asks. Bucky thinks he looks adorable right now. HIs face is red and his big doe eyes are looking up at him with his arms loosely wrapped around his neck. "So needy" Bucky lifts his hands and cups Peter face. Peter's face switches and he looks like a kicked puppy. "I'm just kidding sweetheart" Peter smiles at him and leans into his touch, waiting.

"Well I know its been very quick with us and what not but I really enjoy spending time with you. You're so easy to talk to and was very quick to accept me. You didn't look at me with hesitation the first time you met me like some of the others did. Well I think you didn't, you were still masked so I don't know for sure but the energy you put off felt like it." Peter chuckles, "but anyways, you tried very hard to be my friend even when it probably felt like you were talking to a brick wall and it made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. Safe, welcomed, you didn't treat me different than you did anyone else and a spark lit up in me from then on every time I saw you and it made me smile every time I saw you, on the inside. You make me so comfortable around you because you're the sweetest person in this tower. Now I'm going to stop before this gets to sappy and we both start crying but I just want to say that I'm so glad to be doing this with you and I hope it never stops." Bucky pauses and kisses Peters cheek that has a tear falling down from it. "and I want to know if you want to officially be mine?" Peter looks at Bucky wide eyed. "Or we can wait a little if you want. it won't hurt my-" Peter cuts Bucky's quick ramble off by kissing his lips. Bucky smiles and kisses Peter back, running one of his hands through his hair. Peter pulls away a couple seconds later, smiling so hard. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes."

Bucky picks Peter up under his thighs and carries him into Peters room, hugging him like his life depended on it. Bucky sits dow with Peter on his lap and doesn't let go. Peter takes the time to lift his head from his shoulders and take his hair down and run his hands through it as Bucky hugs him. Bucky is so thankful that he said yes, he wouldn't have known what to do if he said no. He's gotten the best sleep in years with him in the past couple nights and he feels really connected to Peter.

Bucky finally lets go after 10 minutes and looks up at Peter who's already smiling at him. Bucky kisses Peter again and quickly slips his tongue in, making Peter make a surprised noise and a muffled moan that Bucky swallows. Bucky runs his tongue along Peters bottom lip before pulling away. Peter takes a deep breath and Bucky chuckles. "You're so easy to fluster."

Peter tries to get off Bucky's lap, pouting, but Bucky wraps his arms tighter and holds him close. "Let go of me" Peter huffs playfully. "Never. You're mine now." Peter smiles at his phrase and begins to respond when a yawn comes out of his mouth instead. Bucky watches him yawn and stands up, Peter still wrapped around him. "Bed time" He turns and lets go of Peter who plops onto his bed with a 'oof'. "Im going to go change out of these clothes and into some more comfortable ones, be right back doll." Bucky leaves the room and Peter decides he should do the same. He changes out of his outfit and into some sweatpants and ditches a shirt, why not. 

Peter likes his room cold when he goes to sleep so he walks over to his thermostat and bumps it down to 68 and hops under his covers waiting for his room to get colder and for Bucky to get back. Peter pulls out his phone and scrolls through some of his apps.

"Damn why is it so cold in here?" Bucky walks in and rubs his hands together, pretending to be freezing. Peter rolls his eyes and watches as Bucky goes to change the temperature when Peter stops him. "NO. I like it colder when I sleep." Bucky shrugs and joins Peter under his covers. Peter quickly cuddles up to Bucky and lays his head on his chest. "Goodnight Bucky, thank you for everything today." Peter lifts his head and rubs his nose against Bucky's one more time before laying his head back down. "Anything for you doll, goodnight"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :p


End file.
